Noone asked you opinion,you filthy,little Mudblood
by DIANA-FANoFICTION4ever
Summary: Draco reveals the true story...his true story.With a menancing truth,an excruciating decision,a death eater's point of view-whose side would you chose?Who is the one to blame? Who is the one to punish?What would've happened if the beggining was different?
1. Confession

**I (sadly) don't own the awesomness of HP, everything goes to our beloved JK R...she can even take credit for my ideas, i don't care! She deserves everything. :) This is my 2nd fic btw, so please review and stuff so that I know someone's reading my crap! :D Good luck! "potatoe pillings are amazing" (& that's the spelling :D)** **"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."**

* * *

_("But I got this far, didn't I?" he [Draco] said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand... You're at my mercy..." )_

**_Confession_**

I was trying to concentrate on the book I held in hand. It was something about the history of something; I never got the chance to comprehend what-not with the golden trio standing by the entrance to the Great Hall, laughing their asses off. Every couple of seconds I shot angry glares at the red head muggle lover, Potter and that mudblood.

"What's up Drake?" asked Blaise- he sat next to me however was preoccupied with some 4th year slut.

"Nothing," I replied shortly.

"Come on, you've gotta tell your best bud. I can see it in your eyes," he said dramatically looking up. At times Blaise got really annoying, but I gotta admit he knew me quite well. We weren't particularly the best mates-like Potter and his gang-but we never really had a choice. The Zubini's were powerful and influential-someone you would really need on your side-so my father made sure I was in peace with their son.

"I feel sick," I lied.

"Oh no you don't. Girl problems mate?" he asked with a wink. I waved him off and got up.

"When do I have girl problems? I'm going to the dorm," I said stretching. I was in a shity mood and the giggling trio made it all worse.

"Later then. Sorry can't go with you. As you can see I have some unfinished business," stated the guy and I rolled my eyes as his hand went under the girl's blouse.

"Careful with molesting small girls, they find wicked ways to get back at ya," I said with a smirk and left-hearing Blaise's hoarse laughter fading in the distance.

I was deep in thought as I walked out of the hall. Something, however, caught my attention and I snapped back to the reality. Someone said my name. I looked around and noticed that it came from the trio-who were still whispering to each other. I caught bits and pieces of their phrases.

"…Malfoy. Always walking as if he has a fish bone up his ass," muttered the red head.

"Look, he stopped. I bet his eavesdropping, who cares. He knows we hate him anyway," he continued. I quickly realized my mistake and dropped to my knees as if to tie my shoe lace.

"…die. I bet he is planning something. The filthy death eater!" spat Potter.

"Oh come on, why do you always say that. Maybe Draco isn't one, quit being so prejudiced. It makes you no different from him," said that mudblood. Wait, was she defending me? I frowned, something wasn't right.

"Mione, for Merlin's sake, why do you always defend that traitor? He is a Malfoy and that's just it. How many times has he insulted you, called you a filthy mudblood? He even threatened to kill you in second year!" shouted Weasley, causing a number of heads to turn in their direction. I've had enough, and slowly getting up made my way out of the giant doors.

How did they get to hate me so much? I might only assume. Surely I also hated their guts for being so…so…"potter". I tried to remember how it all happened. The first day of first year, even before we were sorted into our houses I noticed Potter and Weasley in the crowd. Father had told me that very soon the dark times will return and we had to get as many allies as possible, he told me to make friends with the right people. When I saw Potter in the crowd I walked to him, offered a hand, as a sign of friendship and said my name. That Weasley red head laughed at me. My dad told me bout his family, pure bloods who made friends with muggle borns. How did he dare to laugh in my face like that? I saw Potter glance at him and with a self satisfied grin turn around, leaving my outstretched hand suspended in mid-air. My face was burning with shame; I got turned down by Potter himself, "Mr. I Beat The Dark Lord". From that moment I hated him, hated his very essence, hated him for not dying on that God damned day, hated his little ugly scar on his head, hated the entire "Holy" Potter. However, he quickly got many friends that were all in love with him, "Oh my precious Harry", "Harry is so amazing."

Then there was the mudblood. She was filthy and that said it all, I had to hate her-it was my nature. Father always said that those not of pure blood were dirty thieves, did not deserve to even live. Since birth I was taught not to make contact with them, if I did I would disgrace my whole blood-line. As I said everyone loved Potter, even the teachers could not get their eyes off him. Only I hated him- most Slytherins did not give a damn-well Crabbe and Goyle were on my side, but they were thick and blankly followed my lead. Not someone you will want for support, but they were the only friends I had, so I had to coupe. Then in about 4th year Blaise came along-with his arrogance and self conscience-I liked that bout him. Anyway, back to the mudblood. She revolted me; however, I began to notice how Potter and Weasley kept picking on her. I could see that she terribly wanted to fit in, wanted them to like her but they kept teasing her and being rude and egotistic-just like Potter always was, loving him and himself only.

One day I was walking back into the dungeons after transfiguration. Crabbe and Goyle left to find some snacks-snack for them is something I can manage to consume only in a week or so-so I was walking down the cold stairs alone. I did enjoy it, I always loved the Slytherins' common room location and at times loved to sit alone in a niche and listen to the cool, dark silence-helped to clear your head. Suddenly I heard a sniff and a low gulping noise, as I walked down the stairs I saw the girl. It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark but then I recognised her. She was sitting on the edge of the stairs, her bushy hair sticking bizarrely around her tiny head, the whole scene looking pathetic. Her face buried in her small palms and her shoulders rising and falling she was silently sobbing. I was awestruck and shocked; I did not expect it and did not know what to do. A part of me told me to just walk proudly by kicking her in the back if possible, but another part told me to stay and say something. I remembered Potter and his vice comments, what better would I be if I walked past? Besides, she looked so hopeless and miserable and small. I stood there pondering, I finally decided to turn back and return later when I heard a little voice from the dark.

"Who's there?" she asked, slowly turning towards me and wiping her face with the back of her hand. It was too late to leave now, who would I be then? My father's voice sounded in my head.

_Mudbloods are not human; they do not deserve your attention. NEVER, even talk to one, unless…unless you have to kill it._

So what was I doing defying my father's words? I was about to throw a harsh comment at her, when I saw her tears-filled big brown eyes and trembling lips.

"It's me, Draco," I replied simply. She flinched and shifted slightly further from me. I chuckled at seeing the fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Come on, I don't bite," I smirked and slid onto the cold stone beside her. She tensed and got even more uncomfortable. Did I _always_ have such effect on people?

"So what brings you into the freaky, cold dungeons? You weren't sitting here all day waiting for me, where you?" I asked sneering, trying to break the tension.

She shot me a glare. "No I did not! You think too highly of yourself, Draco Malfoy."

"That was a bit too conceited don't you think? And I'm glad you know my name, Granger, so no introduction is required. Anyway, you did not reply. Why are you here, crying your eyes out?"

"I wasn't cr-…"she started. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, you can tell me. Trust me," I added. She looked up into my eyes with a shocked look upon her face. I realized what I said and embarrassed looked away.

From then on we began to meet from time to time. After classes, we sat together outside the castle in a hidden place behind a group of thick trees and talked. Talked about anything at all, talked about how cocky Potter and his friends were, talked about how amazing magic was and how one day we will grow up and become the most powerful wizards. We talked about how some day people will get amazed by such a great friendship between a Gryffindor muggle born and a Slytherin pureblood. I enjoyed her company; it was a relief to finally talk to someone smart, someone who understood. On the day I found her crying I found out it was because of Potter and his friends again. They teased her for being a freak and not having any friends. But that was something I liked about her, being different and special. On that day I confessed to her how much I hated _my _life. How my father always taught me to be superior and look down on people, especially muggle borns. How if I disagreed he would punish me, punish me so much that she did not even want to know how. I told her how everyone hated me because I was a Slytherin and never actually gave me a chance, assuming I was an asshole.

We became close, and it was the best thing that happened to me in years. We kept it a secret however. I told her I did not want people to discriminate her anymore than already. Being a friend of a Slytherin, a son of a death eater would destroy her. However, I was ashamed, did not want those in Slytherin to find out that I befriended a mudblood-I was embarrassed to my very core .How could I, a Malfoy be a friend of some filth? I did not even want to imagine my father's reaction if he ever found out. I myself could not believe I was doing it. But something about her, something I couldn't place a finger on, made me forget she was a mudblood, made me forget all the truth. And while I was with her all my problems disappeared and I was able to relax.

Then one day it all changed. It was Halloween and we were all in the great hall having an amazing dinner. I planned a surprise for her- something small for the celebration-so was looking around the place but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly in the middle of the feast Professor Quirrell dashed in shouting, claiming to have seen a troll in the dungeons. And then there was panic and screaming and we were ordered to go to our dormitories. By lucky chance my dormitory was in the dungeon so I headed right there. On my way I couldn't stop worrying bout her, if she wasn't in the hall she didn't know about the troll. When we nearly reached the stairs leading down, we saw the troll climb out off the dungeons and head in the opposite direction. I hid behind a suit of armor and when my house mates were gone, dashed after it-to find out where it was heading. I followed it to one of the bathrooms and stopped, moments later Potter and Weasley snuck in after it, acting all brave and noble. Those bastards probably wanted to end up as heroes. There were screams and the sound of stuff breaking and after sometime the professors showed up and dashed in. After a few moments they all came out. To my biggest surprise, beside Potter and Weasley stood Hermione, giggling and whispering into Potter's ear. I felt blood drain from my face as I stared in shock, I forced myself to look away and slowly walked to my dormitory, shutting my heart-I hoped forever.

The following day I woke up hoping that it all was a dream and that I still had my best friend-my only friend-with me. However, as I entered the hall at breakfast, I saw her. She was seated with the Gryffindors, right between Potter and the Weasel, laughing hysterically at some silly joke. I walked by and sat on my seat at the far end of our table. I should have listened to father when he tried to warn me. She was a traitor and did not deserve my friendship. "I never even liked her" I kept telling myself. I didn't, I only needed her so that she could do my homework and I could boss her around; that is what mudbloods are for anyway. I definitely hated her; no, even worse, I was disgusted by her. And what made it more horrible was that she befriended the Potter guy, how worse could things get?

I walked to "History of Magic" consumed in thoughts, telling myself how much I hated her and her new bunch of bloody losers. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and irritated turned around. Behind me stood the mudblood, with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened, Drake? You seem… strange," she asked, with a glimmer of worry in her eyes. I stared at her for a moment. I desperately wanted to say that it was all fine and make up, but I hated her didn't I? How dare she know came to me and simply ask what happened?

"Get away from me, you filthy mudblood," I snapped at her harshly.

The colour drained from her face, her eyes wide with shock and her lip trembling she stumbled back and ran off. In the last instant her gaze met mine I felt her horrible pain and it mirrored inside me. For a moment the agony was unbearable but then I smirked-erasing all feelings- and proudly walked into class, the mudblood finally got what she deserved.


	2. Opal Eyes

**A/N: Hey ppl, new chapter! I hv no idea why i used such a title (it honestly had nothing to do with anything...maybe u would figure something out) Anyway, if you are wondering, this is the 6th year and so far everything is going according to the real story (beside the Draco-Hermione friendship thing ofcourse) ! Please review :))))**

**_Opal Eyes_**

The whole day was a nightmare. My head hurt worse than ever and I tried to get lost in thought to avoid the pain. However, with a friend like Blaise it was a difficult task.

"Quit being so bloody boring, mate! Come and have some fun," he said poking my throbbing forehead. I slapped his hand away. I was preoccupied with figuring out what to do about Dumbledore. I still had my doubts about the cursed necklace. How was I supposed to deliver it to him?

"…brought it to me in the cafe. Had no idea where it came from," Blaise was saying. Apparently he kept blabbering all this time.

"You aren't listening, are you?" he asked frowning.

"Zabini, shut the bloody hell up! Wait...what did you say?"

"I asked whether you were listening," he replied puzzled.

"No, earlier, about not knowing where something came from. Never mind. You are a genius," I shouted, finally a bit of luck came my way.

"I know I am, but care to elaborate?" smirked Blaise with a glint in his eyes.

"Not really," I replied and quickly getting up, dashed out of the common room, before he had a chance to argue.

I was out in the corridors. Later, Blaise would probably "drama queen" about not caring about his feelings and leaving him there all alone. Honestly I didn't give a shit, he gave me a perfect idea and there was no time to waste.

I ran into the great hall and stood there gazing at the starry sky above. Then I noticed that I had no need of being there and that I actually needed to return to my room. I groaned and started to walk back. When I rounded the corner I felt someone slender bump against my chest. Irritated, I shouted,

"Watch where you are going!"

"Keep quite, Malfoy!" snapped the stranger. I saw a brush of dark, curly hair as the stranger rose her head to glare at me with anger.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," she insisted and I realized I was still awkwardly holding on to her. I quickly drew my hands back, releasing her of my grip as she briskly walked off.

"Hey, Granger!" I called after her, not knowing what to say. However, she stopped and obviously irritated turned to face me.

"Mudbloods like you should be in Azkaban and not allowed to roam around freely, bumping into everyone in the way and polluting the air," I finally stated.

"Well, if you treasure your precious pure blood so much then stay locked up in your bloody dungeon, smelling your 'clean' air," she replied disappearing in the hall. I cursed under my breath. Why was she such a stuck up and arrogant bitch?

I stood before the bare wall that led into the common room. Suddenly, the wall slid open and Blaise's head poked out.

"Here you are," he exclaimed and pulled me inside.

"What is your problem? I personally think you need a girlfriend. When was the last time you did it, huh? Stuff like that doesn't have good effect on a man, y'know?" he continued shouting. What was his problem?

"Zabini, you are fucked, do you know?" I stated.

"What? I just care about my friend. Hear that? That's what friends are supposed to do. And yeah I am, unlike you!" he said, his voice cracking as he failed to hide his laughter.

I punched him in the stomach, my fist slightly brushing the hard muscles beneath the dark material of his shirt. He felt the touch too and grinned.

"You gotta work on your build too, mate. Those ungifted with natural beauty should work hard to remotely look good."

"I look good enough already. That's what "Hogwarts" thinks," I proclaimed smirking. I knew that many hated me but that did not stop them from admiring my good looks. Yeah, yeah I know it's wrong to talk about yourself that way…but it's true.

I sighed and sank into the couch. There was no way I could complete my task with Blaise hanging around; I had to get rid of him.

"Blaise, you seem too horny. Go make out with the 4th year," I suggested, pleading that he will listen and leave me alone. However, he shattered my hopes.

"Why? Do you, my deary comrade, fear you won't be able to resist me in such an aroused state?"

"Exactly, you uncovered my true intentions. Now leave…please," I pleaded with my hands folded and lips pouted.

"Alright, since when can anyone resist the deadly glare of Malfoy? But mind you, I'm gonna find out what you are hiding from me," he gave up and stood up from the couch stretching.

"I'm gonna go find a new girl. Y'know how fucked up in the head all the Slytherins are. After each one-night stand they threaten to use _crucio_ if I leave," he added shaking his head. I smirked and ran my fingers through my tangled, white hair.

"Trying to seduce me, Malfoy? Mind you it's working," he whispered winking and disappearing into the wall. After a moment his head poked in again.

"Oh, and im gonna find a girl for you too." Tired of his annoyance I grabbed a potions book from the table besides me and shoved it at his head. Blaise dodged grinning victoriously and with one last wink finally dissolved into the wall.

With Blaise out of the way I headed into my room. I opened my door and let out a sigh.

"Get a room, Nott,"I stated lazily. Nott and Daphne were sprawled on one of the beds besides the far wall. Nott suspended dangerously above her thin figure, his tie and jumper thrown on the floor.

"This _is_ a room," he replied in annoyance. I walked to my bed and slouched onto it not bothering to undress.

"Hey, Daph," I called, interrupting their new kissing session.

"How's your family doing?"

She lifted her head from the bed and glanced at me-putting a strand of blonde hair, much like my own, behind her ear-nodding that all was well. Nott groaned and pulled her closer, compelling to go on. She pushed his face away and got up, making her way toward me.

"'t's okay, Theo," she said.

"I've gotta go, and you have someone to entertain you anyway," she smirked winking, then sat on the side of my bed.

"So, how is Drakey doing?" she wondered, flirting. Blaise said I needed a girlfriend and Daphne was beautiful, not to mention she adored me. Maybe if I tried her I'll be able to concentrate on my task better, not always think about "_her"._ But I've been with Daphne already and quickly bored of her…I don't know. Meanwhile she continued flirting, oblivious to Nott's presence and my own ignorance.

"Daph, leave," I finally ordered and with a slightly hurt expression she hauled herself off my bed and left. Nott was glaring at me from behind the bed curtain.

"You're a bloody asshole, Malfoy," he yelled, mouth watering and spitting saliva.

"Hmm, that's something new. A bloody asshole…how revolting is that?" I pondered teasingly, rising an eyebrow.

"Less than you are," he replied and raised his wand. I glared at him fiercely, did he honestly dare?

"Confundo!" I mouthed silently. Nott's eyes turned blank, staring right through me. I flicked my wand in the direction of the door.

"Leave!" I commanded and so he did, finally leaving me by myself. I walked to my trunk and removed the Opal Necklace wrapped in thick, blue velvet. I lay it carefully on the bed and studied its intriguing beauty which held such defiant power. It was said that it had claimed the life of nineteen muggles before finding sanctuary at _Borgin and Burkes_, it waited for far too long to take another. It wouldn't have to wait any longer, all will end soon.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. But i started the new chapter already so dunno how to fit stuff into this one. :D**


End file.
